The present invention relates to a household appliance. The household appliance is in particular a dishwasher.
A dishwasher has a dishwasher cavity and at least one loading level which can be displaced into or out of the dishwasher cavity. For instance, the loading level may be a receptacle for items to be washed such as a top basket, a bottom basket or a cutlery drawer. The at least one loading level can be moved along a guide device provided in the dishwasher cavity. The guide device can be a guide rail for instance. The dishwasher may have a number of such loading levels.
DE 10 2011 005 257 A1 discloses a dishwasher having a retraction device for automatically retracting a receptacle for items to be washed into the dishwasher cavity. The retraction device has a spring element and a damping element. The retraction device is fixedly or detachably mounted on a rear wall of the dishwasher cavity. The retraction device is operatively connected to the receptacle for items to be washed with the aid of a snap hook.